


Missing and Found

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: copy of canon character running around, mention of death of copy of canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Jazz has finally been told about Dani two days after the girl has gone missing and while searching for her runs into the copy of Danny Phantom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Missing and Found  
Part One of Two

She sighed as she began to head home. She wished Danny had let her know about the situation with Dani earlier instead of just him and his friend shifting her around. She could have helped them figure out something to tell their parents to keep her safe instead of him and his friends sneaking her in and out of their rooms. She still couldn’t believe the girl had up and vanished two nights ago and they had only just now told her. “Hey Jazz,” a familiar voice said and she spun to see Danny Phantom standing there.

“Danny you got your powers back this is wonderful.” She said giving him a quick hug. He pulled back and she could tell by his face she was wrong. “You’re his ghost half you escaped from the Ghost hunter?” She was still relieved but a bit uncomfortable having just hugged him.

“Yes and no,” he said sounding unsure. “I just really need to talk to someone about everything so I came to you.’ She was touched and a bit annoyed that Danny’s human half never seemed to come to her to talk about things.

“Sure let’s just sit over here,” She said leading him over to a set of steps. “I hate to ask but have you seen Dani she disappeared two nights ago and everyone is worried.” She could tell he was troubled but she had to check and see.

“I haven’t seen her but I think I know what’s going on.” He said sounding extremely tired. “I’m not actually Danny’s ghost half I’m a copy that was made when he ate what that hunter called a Ghost Seed.” She was confused but didn’t say anything as he went on. “He did the same thing to Dani and Vlad.” He looked grim. “He made us so the second ghost seed he fed them would work properly it creates a ghost that is someone’s secret desires made real.”

“So you think this ghost has kidnaped her?” She asked in fear at the thought that one was growing inside Danny right now. “We have to save her and get that seed out of Danny immediately.”

“Not kidnaped her more like taken her somewhere during the night,” he said tiredly. “He called it the Jekyll and Hyde stage it last for three nights then the ghost pops out like we did and Dani gets her powers back.” He seemed thoughtful. “He must have given Dani the seed first so next will be Vlad and then the real Danny.” She noticed that he gulped when he said real. “So hopefully Dani will show back up soon once her powers are back.” He looked away then. “Hopefully her secret desires aren’t dangerous.”

She felt slightly more relaxed because how dangerous could a twelve year old’s hidden desires be. “How did you escape?” She asked guessing he was reluctant to talk about it. “And do you have any idea why he’d implant these ghost seed things in those three?”

 

“Not just those three he claimed he had fed them to most of the town.” She felt a moment of panic and then forced herself to stay calm she could freak out over potentially having a ghost growing inside of her later he needed her now. “I don’t know why he did it and we probably won’t ever know because he blew himself up trying to kill Spectra after what she did to the Dani copy.” He looked absolutely crushed. She almost told him to stop but she thought he needed to say it. “She absorbed her and its my fault she tricked me and the Vlad copy into fighting the Hunter while she did it by freeing us from the tubes first.”

“Are you saying she’s dead?” She asked wondering how a ghost could die. He nodded and she felt sick. “Are you sure there isn’t anyway to reverse what Spectra did?” She didn’t care if she was a ghost copy she was still a living being sort of.

“I don’t think so even if she’s still alive and I hope not.” He said darkly. “We’ve both seen what a ghost who does what she did ends up like.” She must have looked confused because he frowned and said, “Do you remember that evil Danny from the future he did it to Vlad’s ghost half.” She couldn’t help but shudder at the memory of him. “Anyway you should get back home and tell Danny all of this.” He said standing up. “I’ll keep watch from a distance but I hope you’ll understand I don’t want to be around him.”

“I understand,”she said just imagining how hard it would be to deal with being a copy of someone. “Will you at least walk me home?” She hoped that spending more time around her would help him adjust to what had to be a terrible ordeal. He did and she noticed they were being stared at whenever they encountered people. “I guess walking with a ghost causes a bit of a scene.”

He froze then a breath of blue smoke appeared from his mouth. “There’s a ghost near by.” He floated up and looked around. “Dani is that you?” He called and emerging from an alley was a green skinned ghost girl.

“I just want a home but they are all empty.” The little girl said. “Why do you get a home and family and all I had was Vlad who used me it isn’t fair Danny I should have the nice family.” She fired a blast then that sent him across the street into a pile of trash.

“So much for a twelve year old’s secret desires not being dangerous.” He said as he got up and fired a blast back that sent her spinning. “I’ll keep her busy until sun rise and then bring her to you have a Fenton Thermos waiting.” He said as he flew forward and grabbed her carrying her skyward.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing and Found  
Part Two of Two

“You look really tired,” She said to Sam as the other girl arrived. She glanced down at Danny and saw he’d fallen back asleep. “Let me guess Tucker kept you up half the night worried he was pregnant with a ghost baby?” She said recalling Danny’s statement about that. She saw Tucker walking up behind her so she never found out if he’d kept Sam up as well.

She’d spent most of the night worried over the copy of her brother. She wasn’t sure how to think of him because he had all her brothers memories and looked just like her brother’s ghost self. She knew he came from Danny though and that was enough to make her want to help him.

“Here they come,” Tucker said pointing up wards and she saw the ghost copy of Danny Phantom flying downward holding the sleeping form of a young girl. The green skinned ghost version of her was no where to be seen. “So the other ghost is gone right?” She could understand Tucker’s fear but wished he’d have waited.

“She took off to find her own home shortly after she separated from Dani she seemed a lot calmer after that.” He sat the young girl down. “Hopefully her powers should come back soon.” He yawned then. “I need to go find somewhere to sleep.”

“You can come to my house,” Sam said speaking up before anyone else. “We have plenty of rooms that my folks never go into so you’ll be able to rest.” She glanced over at Tucker and then down at the sleeping Danny. She knew he wouldn’t like that when he heard about it. “Well he can’t stay here if Jack or Maddie find him there’ll be big trouble.” Sam said quickly. She looked over at Tucker hoping he’d volunteer his house but before he could the ghost Danny spoke up.

“I’ll go with her at least then you know where to find me if there’s trouble.” She noticed him looking at the sleeping Danny and knew he just wanted to get away from there. He picked up Sam and took off before anyone could say anything else.

“Danny is not going to like this,” Tucker said as he sat down on the stoop. “You tell him.” She would have rolled her eyes if she didn’t think it was childish. As if acting out some teen soap drama Danny chose that moment to wake up.

“So he’s already been here,” he said looking at Dani. “Where’s Sam?” Tucker immediately began playing with his PDA and looking away. Danny turned toward her and she just knew he wasn’t going to take this well.

“She left with Ghost Danny,” she said deciding on the name at the last minute. “He’s extremely tired so she’s going to let him sleep in one of her houses empty rooms.” She wasn’t surprised to see how obviously jealous he was. Fortunately before he could storm over there on some pretext and cause a mess Dani woke up.

“I’m back,” she said excitedly and hugged Danny. “I can’t believe I’m back here.” She guessed the girl had no idea how any of this had happened. She noticed that Danny sat back down with her. “Can we get something to eat I’m about to starve.” She hoped they’d find out exactly where the girl had been soon but it could wait.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
